Will you be mine?
by HyperTomoyo
Summary: This story is about Meiling and Xiolang in highschool. It's sappy! They both have never been to Japan. Will Meiling ever love someone else besides Xiolang? Find out! R+R please! ch.4=new ^^
1. Meiling..and..uh..stuff^^

  
Will you be mine?  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Please note that I know how bad my fanfics are. So don't go flaming me. They won't get me mad, they'll just make me want to improve my writing skills (and annoy you more). I have only watched 5 episodes of CCS, so don't expect me to know everything. That shows you how poor I am. ^^;;   
  
The Chinese version of Syaoran is Xiolang. I will use Xiolang throughout this fic. You probably already know that. Meiling and Xiolang are students in the famous Hong Kong Highschool. I made that up so don't try looking it up on a map. He never went to Japan, therefore he hasn't met Sakura. Meiling doesn't live with Xiolang in his mansion because her family just doesn't live there. Actually I just didn't want her to be...hehe.. And the biggest thing to remember....  
  
THIS IS A M+S FANFIC! Someone requested me to write this. Hopefully she'll enjoy it. It really won't sound like M+S throughout the beginning. Don't worry, it will be! *Smilez* Let your heads go crazy with my stupidness....   
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own CCS! So don't sue me! They all belong to CLAMP. *Sweatdrops* If I did, I wouldn't be writing stupid fanfics..   
  
Ch.1- The note   
  
"Hmmmmm....."   
Today was the day that Meiling Li wanted to ask her cousin Xiolang to the dance since it was the girls' time to ask. It was the Special Winter Dance, and it was going to be held at Hong Kong Highschool. She was a senior and was really bored in class, especially in Music. Thankfully Music was they're last subject. She promised herself that she would at least try to ask him, especially since this was the first and only dance there. The school that she attended with Xiolang was the top (and most wealthy) highschool in China. The school board was very strict and always wanted their students to be at the top. Since they had succeeded, they allowed them to have a dance.   
  
She felt so tired that she dropped her flute. All of her classmates turned around and looked at her. She bent down to reach it, only to see her teacher stepping on it.   
  
"Miss, Meiling Li. This has been the fourth time this week that you have dropped your flute. You will not drop it again will you?"  
  
"No, Lady Marcela."   
  
"Good. You know that these flutes are very expensive. You also know what the consequences are for getting even one single scratch, right? I hope you do or else you will be seeing Master Lu Dongbin. He may even ban you from the dance." She nodded her head. "Now please play the song that we just learned yesterday."  
  
She felt scared since she didn't even get to practice. She looked at Xiolang, who was right behind her. He winked at her and gave her the thumbs up sign. That was all she needed from him. When she was done she felt very happy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the end of school she went to Xiolang's locker since he always walked her home. Even though they were cousins, her love for him was different. She knew that he loved her, just not in the same way. He always was nice to her, except when she would annoy him of course. Whenever she felt sad, he would comfort her. She was very thankful for him since he was the only one she could talk to. She was glad that her Auntie Yelan didn't agree for him to go to Japan when they heard that the Clow Cards had been released. She didn't agree because she knew that he had been slacking off from his training when he was a young boy. Instead, she sent his older sister to retrieve them for the Li Clan. Her powers were much more powerful than his were. Anyways, Meiling wouldn't have liked to think how it would be without him.   
  
"Xiolang, what's the rush?"  
"I got training to do today remember?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"ARGH! Master Tuan will get mad at me again!"  
She giggled. "That's why I rescheduled my training days. I thought that he would train you in your mansion."  
  
"No. He wants me to go to his house because most of the equipment he needs is there.''  
"Oh. But how come I don't have to go to his house?"  
He grinned. "Cause you're not on the advanced levels like I am."   
"WHAT?!"  
"It's the truth... I bet you don't the difference between a right punch and a left punch."  
"You're mean! That was the first thing I learned!"  
Just kidding! I gotta go now. You can walk yourself home right, Meiling?"   
"Yeah."  
"Kay, bye." He hugged her. "Now don't get into anymore trouble."   
He ran down the hall, even though they made sure that the students would always walk. They didn't send him down to the Master of the School's office. The Li clan was very famous in China, and they were afraid that he might tell his family.   
  
Meiling walked home by herself. It was a chilly afternoon and she sat in her room waiting for Xiolang to call or anyone since she was so bored. Suddenly, her phone started ringing! "If it's Xiolang, maybe I can ask him to go with me to the dance." She thought in her head. When she picked it up, it was a telemarketer. GRRR... I thought it was Xiolang...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at school during Math, someone passed her a note. It had some unfamiliar writing on it. "Hmmm...I wonder who it is?"   
  
It said...  
  
I've always admired you. I know that it's the girls' time to ask, but I can't help it. It'd be really nice if we could go to the dance together. Meet me at the library at lunch today. Don't bring anyone with you.  
  
There was no signature on it. "Who the heck is this person? I bet I don't even know that this person ever existed." She sighed. "It's not Xiolang's handwriting. I wish it was."   
  
When lunch arrived, and most of those boring classes were over with, she went to the library where the mysterious person told her to meet him.   
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
"Do you remember me Meiling?"  
"No, I've never seen you in my life."  
"I was your childhood friend."  
"HUH?"   
  
Author's Notes  
  
It's very sappy. I already know that. Go ahead and flame me, cause I won't care! :p   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Library..dundundun...

Ch.2- At the library  
When she entered the library, she looked around for any sign of a person waiting for someone. "Grrr... I'm wasting my lunch period!"  
"Maybe it's that person." She thought to herself. He was reading a book and kept on glancing at the door every few minutes.  
Meiling, as (sorta, I guess) clumsy as she was, tripped on a book that was left on the ground. "OW! That hurt!" She said, rubbing her back.   
The boy held out his hand.  
"May I help you up?"   
"Sure."  
"I hope that didn't hurt that much."  
"It didn't. My back just hurts a little."  
He looked her over. "Your hair is raven black and you look nice in a way, so he must have been talking about you." He handed out the note that was held in his hand. Meiling started walking through an aisle while reading the note.   
  
It said-   
So, you're finally here. I hope that guy didn't screw this up. Meet me in the romance section of the library. I'll be wearing a black coat with a green tie.   
She kept on walking.  
  
"Just great! All of the whole male population in this school wear black coats and green ties! Who does this guy thinks he is? James Bond?"   
"Apparently so."   
She looked up.   
"I wasn't talking to you."  
"True. But I was talking to you."  
"Umm..."   
"I'm the guy who sent you those notes."  
"Yeah, sure, you're the guy who's been sending me notes." She said in a sarcastic way. "Hey! How'd you know about the notes I've been receiving?"  
"I was telling the truth."  
"But I'm not even in the romance section."  
He pointed to the sign above.  
"Yes you are. Do you know how to read?"  
She lightly punched him in the arm. "Of course I do!"   
"Just asking."  
"Why'd you keep on sending those notes? They were freaking me out."  
"Oh, I just wanted to play with you."   
  
There was silence. Then he asked, "Do you remember me Meiling?"  
"No, I've never seen you in my life."  
"I was your childhood friend."  
"HUH?"   
Suddenly the bell ringed. "BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG."   
"I have to go now. Maybe I'll see ya at lunch sometime. For now, just keep in mind that I'd like to go to the dance with you. It's 2 weeks from now, so you should have enough time to decide. He started walking fast towards the door.   
"Wait! What's your name?"  
" *Chung, Liang." (Liang Chung)  
The librarian whispered to her, "Meiling! Get to class now! You'll be late! And remember the library is silent!!"   
  
Author's Notes  
It seems like Meiling is starting to like Liang. But will it compare to Xiolang? How will Xiolang react?  
*I put his name as Chung, Liang because, as I believe, certain countries in Asia say their last names first and first names last. A person saying his/her's first name is somehow close to that person. Just like the elevator episode when Syaraon yelled out Sakura's name. This is just to let readers know. 


	3. LUNCH! ^O^;;

Ch.3- Lunch  
  
Meiling was looking for Liang during lunch, but he was nowhere in sight.   
"Where is he?! I still have lots of questions to ask!" she looked at each lunch table.   
"ARGH! I probably have seen every single student in this school!"   
"Hey, Meiling!" a voice said from afar. It was Xiolang.   
"Hi, Xiolang!"  
"Where were you yesterday? I was looking for you."  
"Oh, I was at the library. I had someone to talk to."   
"Who was it?" he asked curiously.  
"Uhhh..." she sweatdropped and pointed to a girl with brown hair. "I talked to her.."   
Xiolang sighed, "You and I both know that you haven't made any friends here."   
(thinking) How come it's so hard for him to just believe me? ARGH!   
"Uh, Meiling, why is that boy jumping up and down with his hands waving in the air?"   
A boy with dark black hair and bright blue eyes yelled across the room. "Hey, Meiling! Come sit over here!" Apparently the whole student body heard and faced his direction, giving him a "you're insane look." (I get those ALL the time! Hehehe..)   
She grinned. "I just made a new friend." He just shuddered and followed Meiling to the table.   
~ ~ ~ ~  
"Oh, hey Meiling and-"  
"Li, Xiolang."   
"OH!" he said with a grin on his face. "I REMEMBER YOU!!"  
Xiolang just sweatdropped, "Are you another one of my cousins?"   
Liang just looked at Meiling from left to right. "No! You two really have a bad habit of forgetting things!"   
Meiling sighed, "Ok, mister "mystery man" who exactly are you?"   
"For the second time, I'm you're childhood friend! You know, you're old neighbor that moved!"  
Xiolang felt confused, "Have you met each other before?"   
"YEAH! We were just at the library yesterday!"  
Meiling could feel her face burning and that Xiolang was mad at her. She gave Liang a "just look what you did" look.   
~ ~ ~ ~  
School was finally over with and the two were walking home together...   
"Meiling, why didn't you tell me that you saw that guy yesterday?" Xiolang asked with a curious look on his face.   
"Xiolang...." She stared at the sidewalk.   
He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm just asking, that's all."  
"Uh, well...uh, you see, he...uh...sent..me...a..note...to..meet..him....at..the..library.."  
"See, it wasn't THAT bad!" But inside his heart he said to himself, "I knew this was gonna happen someday..."  
She smiled. "But why did he send you a note?" he asked, trying not to make it obvious.   
"Ohhh....nothing..." She blushed. "Why'd ya want to know anyway?"   
"Because..because.....I..." He was RIGHT about to say it when Meiling's mother called her inside.   
"MEILING! Come here, honey! You two are walking as slow as a turtle!!!"  
They both did an anime fall. "Well...thanks, Xio-kun..." she said, smiling sweetly at him.   
"Bye, Mei-chan! See ya tomorrow!" As she skipped to the door, he thought to himself, "Xio-kun.." he grinned. "I like it..."   
~ ~ ~ ~  
"Hmmmmm..." Meiling thought to herself. "Xiolang was acting really weird earlier." She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed, "It seemed like he was gonna say that he loved me or something, just like in those soap operas!" Her smiled faded away, "Nah, I bet I was just dreaming..Anyways, Xiolang just thinks of me as family."   
"BRRIINNNNNNNNGGGGG....BRINNNGGGGG...."   
"EH? Who can it be?"  
"BRINNNGGGGGG...BRINGGGGGG...."  
"I'll get it!" She reached for the phone. "Hello, this is Meiling Li speaking.."  
"HIYA, MEILING!"  
"Oh, not YOU again!"   
"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice here." He started to whisper. "You know, I heard that Shinuta's going with Xiolang to the Winter Dance..."   
Meiling turned pale. She knew that Shinuta was the head cheerleader, "Miss Perfect", and the prettiest girl on campus."   
"So..so..so.. I...don't..don't...care..." she said trembling.   
"Well, I as a matter of fact do care. I knew that Xiolang was a bastard ever since he was born!"  
"HEY! DON'T CALL MY COUSIN A BASTARD!"  
Liang sounded hurt, "I'm really sorry that I said that Meiling... But the real reason I called was to see if you made your decision, yet."   
Meiling thought really hard. She sighed, "This will probably be the only dance in my whole life that I'll ever get to go to.. I might as well go...I'm sure that Xiolang will have a great time.. And there'll be food there, too..." she said to herself.   
Liang was waiting on the other line, "So is it a yes or no?"   
"Uh, yes..." she said sadly.  
"REALLY?! Wow! You're cool, Meiling!" he said smiling evily.   
Days and days passed by, and Meiling was getting nervous by the minute. Xiolang and her seldom talked to each other so she never got to ask if what Liang said was true. Finally the day came, the Winter Dance...  
~ ~ ~ ~  
"You look so beautiful, Meiling!" her mother said with tears in her eyes. "My little girl is growing up!"   
"Mom!" She wasn't smiling, giggling like she used to, or even imagining herself as the princess and Xiolang as the prince.   
"Honey, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing..... It's just that.. well.. say that my friend went to the dance with a nice guy, but it wasn't the one she was thinking of...uh.. what would you do?"  
"Well, I would tell my friend (wink, wink) that she should enjoy herself. You never know if two people are destined...You know, that reminds me of a famous legend..It begins wit-"  
"Uh, look at the time! Gotta go!"  
"Have fun!" She turned around and held a picture of Xiolang and Meiling riding a pony when they were young. "Xiolang, you better not ruin my daughter's life."   
  
Author's Notes  
Zzzzzzzzzzz...... *blinks* EH?! *Sighs* Oh, it's just you! *Sighs* I'm almost donnnnnneeee! YEAH! *Giggles* I'm gonna make another fanfic soon! So check it out when it comes! *Smilez* It's about Meiling being a cardcaptor! Thanks to those who made my day better! Cause of you, I'm actually still writing this fanfic! *shakes head in confusion* I still don't understand why you're actually reading this...but thanks anyway! JA! SEE YA SOONNNNNN! 


	4. Ch.4-The dance....>_>

Ch. 4 -The dannccccceeee...._   
  
Author's Notes  
*laughs evily* This is the LAST chapter!! I know, I know I wrote it too fast..hehehe... Gomen, I'm too lazy.. GAK....X.x   
  
Disclaimer:  
CCS doesn't belong to me!! Liang does, though!! The song here doesn't either.. Boy, there are a lot of things which I don't own^^!   
  
"WOW!" Meiling said in amazement, "I never knew that it was really gonna be this pretty!!" There were lights of every color in the huge gym, lots of food, and cheery people having a good time.   
  
"It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.." Liang said, a grin on his face.  
"Oh, just shuddap!!" Meiling said, getting annoyed with him already. "I'm just here for the food!"   
He just smiled, happy to be with Meiling one last time.   
  
At the dance, Meiling found it amazing that she ACTUALLY was having a great time. Come on, there was food, music, and pretty lights! Who wouldn't be enjoying themselves? The weird thing was, Xiolang wasn't there.. And Shinuka wasn't there either...   
  
Hours passed and by and Xiolang and Shinuka still weren't there. Liang took her hand when everyone was heading to the dance floor. "May I have this dance."   
  
"I guess.." she replied, still wondering where Xiolang was. The song was playing in the background. Unfortunately, it was a slow song that was playing (don't you just HATE those???)..   
  
A long time ago, when I saw your face   
I wanted to feel your tender embrace  
It feels so right, to be by your side  
Why did I hide these feelings inside?  
I've waited so long (waited so long)  
For you to come along (come along)  
Now that we meet again  
I won't let this chance (won't let this chance)  
to ever go (to ever go..)  
(Ooooo...)  
Memories in my mind  
I'll never leave behind  
(Oooooo..)  
Why didn't I, let my feelings show  
I didn't know...  
Know that we meet again, don't let this chance to go...   
Don't go away.  
.Ooooooo....Ooo...Oooo....   
Don't let it go....  
  
When the song ended (MUHAHAHAHAHA..HA!!), Liang whispered something in her ear. "Meiling.. Meiling, I have to tell you something.."   
  
They went outside and looked up at the blue night sky that was filled with stars.. "So..uh.. What were you going to tell me?" she asked curiously.   
  
He looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Meiling, I'm not who you think I am.."  
"Huh?"  
  
"The reason why you and Xiolang didn't know the first time I introduced myself was because...because you've never known me.." he sighed, "I..I..lied..."  
  
Meiling just stood there, shocked. "So..uh.. Who are you then if you're not my childhood friend?"  
There was silence, "I guess you can say that I'm an angel.."  
  
Meiling sweatdropped and smirked, "Yeah..sure.. Prove it to me, then!"  
In a second, Meiling saw a flash of light and felt a gust of wind. She had to protect herself with her arms or else she would be flying in the sky.   
  
Liang stood in front of Meiling with a staff in the shape of a heart, an aura of golden light in the background, and light blue wings. He was wearing white long robes and had a heart on his forehead.   
  
"Uh..so..so..you are an angel.." Meiling said, still confused, "But why'd you come here out of all places?"  
He sighed, "To put you and Xiolang together.."   
  
Meiling smiled, "Then why didn't you do that in the first place??" she asked, question marks all over her head.  
The angel Liang turned toward a tree so she couldn't see his face red, "Umm.. Well... Cause.. You.. see"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, angels can have feelings too,!!"  
  
"So I'm talking to a real live angel...wow!" she thought, "But how'd you..well.. Why'd you want to put me and Xiolang together...We don't belong together..." she said outloud, drifting into space.  
  
He reached into a pocket in his robe, "Well, it says right here that you're destined.. Wanna see??"   
He showed the paper to her. There were columns and columns of people who were supposed to be together..And on the first line it said,  
  
Destined- Meiling Li and Xiolang Li   
~must put these two together first before they drift away~  
And in big bold letters near the other message it said, "LIANG, DON'T SCREW THIS UP OR YOU'LL GET FIRED!!"  
  
Meiling had a huge sweatdrop on her forehead. "Ehehehehe.." Liang said, "I'm kinda new to this..."   
They looked at the green grass for two minutes not knowing what to say.. "Well, uh, I have to go now!" He smiled, then winked, "Xiolang should be here any second..."  
  
Meiling turned around, and turned back in Liang's direction again. "Huh? Liang? Where are you?"  
* * *  
In the doorway came Xiolang with his hair all messed up.  
"Konbanwa, Mei-chan!!" Xiolang said, running to her.  
She gasped, "Xiolang?"  
"Yup, back in flesh!"  
"Umm.. Xiolang, where's Shinuka?"  
He made a confused face, "Didn't you here that she got the flu? That was like a week ago!"  
  
He saw her sad face. "I..I.. was gonna ask you to the dance, since none of the girls were asking the guys..but..uh.. I got sidetracked..You know, math, english, all that other stuff.."   
  
"I went with Liang..." she replied, finally speaking.  
"Oh...umm.. Well, that's ok. It was stupid of me to ask."   
  
She whispered in his ear, "He was really an angel..."  
He smirked, "Liang? An angel?!" he grinned, "Don't tell me little Mei-chan suddenly fell in love with Liang!"   
"No, the real angel! You know, wings, glowly light! I'm not lying!!"   
  
There was silence then, "You know that time when we were little when I told you that I loved you?"  
"Yes.."  
"Well, I..I.." He turned as red as a tomato, "I..still..do.."   
  
She smiled really wide, "So do I.." she winked, "I never knew that you felt the same as I did.."  
"Well, I do." He took her in his arms and whispered, "I love you, Meiling Li."   
  
Author's Notes  
*sniffs* The end... *sighs* So, uh, how did you like it? Do you think I should put Liang's P.O.V? I was gonna make Liang cheat on Meiling, but..but.. I JUST COULDN'T DO IT!! *cringes* I can't believe that I actually did a romantic fanfic...ACK X.x...Well, that just proves that I wasn't destined to write romantic fanfics.. CCM (CardCaptor Meiling)will be up soon...ya never know! Maybe tomorrow it'll be up!! Hope everyone has a nice Thanksgiving!! Again, thanks for the nice reviews! I love to hear that readers are ACTUALLY enjoying it.. I still think they're weird, but oh, well!! If you'd like to read my friend's fanfics, her username is: syoaran_li One of the fanfics there are both done by her and I. JA! SEE YOU SOON! (hopefully^^)   
  
*runs back* Oh, yeah! Flames are accepted!! Go ahead, throw anything at me!! *sniffs* I already know how unkawaii my fanfic is!! ;_; 


End file.
